nuclearvacuumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Decepticon Barriade
Welcome Hello Kyle and Yelkavic. How are you two doing? If you are interested at all, I saved your bio from my old wiki-site. http://nuclearvacuum.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NuclearVacuum#Kyle_Seddon Hope you have fun here. FSA I am really exited that you are becoming part of the FSA. I had no idea that you liked politics in any way, but you learn something new everyday. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the Federated States is a leftist version of the United States (which is rightist). So the FSA contains a communist party and my own Sprocket Party (both believing in socialism). The state believes in total equality to all creatures. All the ideals are listed here. The reason I wanted to mention this is for two reasons. The first is I don't want to be dragging you into something that you may not like, so I want you to learn a little about the FSA. You're a good friend, and I don't want you to be joining the FSA only because I am in it. —'NuclearVacuum' (Admin) 20:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, I really had no idea you were into this. Sorry, I guess I don't know you as much as I though I did. LOLZ But anyway, I am really glad that you like the nation's ideals. If you don't mind me asking, if you need help making the flag, I would be more than happy to help out. I find the idea you have for it a little more complex than what I worked on, but than again, my ideas are simple is better. As for the country's views, it pretty much like the USA's views but with a more liberal view. Um... I can't really explain it any better than that. The only thing that comes to mind is that both the USA and the FSA believe in freedom of religion and separation of church and state. However, the US continues to have Christianity being the dominant religion in the entire nation. This includes having Christian holidays being federal, and the presidents getting sworn into office on the bible. The FSA is declared an atheist state, and the government will not favor any religion over another. Religious holidays are not celebrated federally and so on. Does that help out? —'NuclearVacuum' (Admin) 01:36, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Flag Check this out. —'NuclearVacuum' (Admin) 23:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Encyclopedia Dramatica I am a huge fan of Encyclopedia Dramatica, and I have no problem linking the site through my website, but please do not make an article about it. WikiVac is not a site to rewrite other articles online, but primarily for our own ideas. Only if you write your own twist on something should you remake an article. Please read the rules. —'NuclearVacuum' (Admin) 17:41, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: New Cars Character For You What happen? Who says I am not interested? He looks pretty cool, I just don't know enough about him. :Wow, he's cool. Decepticon? I never though of combining Cars and Transformers. COOL!!!! Sorry I didn't reply, I though you were going to make an article about him. Also, what do you think of the flag? ::Glad you like it. If you want to use that as the flag of Victoria Land, let me know. Re: Yummy Vega You are so dead now!! LOLZ, I love it. Now Vega's going to be scared of cars now =P :No troubles at all. Can't wait to read it. —'NuclearVacuum' (Admin) 01:24, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your Part It's going okay. I haven't drawn for a while, so that picture of Autumn was a test to see how I'm doing. Plus I have never drawn a Cars character before, so it may take a while before I get it just right. —'NuclearVacuum' (Admin) 00:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I am done Tell me what you think. —'NuclearVacuum' (Admin) 02:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC)